Capítulo 1 O que vc é capaz pelo seu time ?
by oBleer
Summary: Imagine que você perdeu seu ingresso pro maior jogo de sua vida,e sem querer esbarra em alguém que atrapalha e melhora seu dia.


**Capítulo 1 - O que vc é capaz pelo seu time ?**

Konoha , uma pequena cidade do Japão , apenas 8.000 habitantes , 3 Grandes escolas , inclusive uma que leva o nome da cidade ''Konoha school '' ... Mais ess nosso assunto , Numa manha de sexta , a Grande Final Do campeonato aconteceria , toda cidade vibrava , inclusive dois jovens que tinha o plano que cabula aula para assistir o maior jogo que aconteceria daqui a algumas horas .

Hinata Pov

Hinata terminava de se arrumar , colocava sua blusa do seu time ( Uma baby doll azul marinho com detalhes em prata e preto ) Junto com um short preto e seu all star rosa com detalhes em prata . Fez uma Maria Chiquinha e se maquiou de leve . Pegou sua bolsa de lado , e foi até a janela , pulou na arvore , mais perdeu o equilíbrio e caio de bunda no chão :

- Merda ! – levantou-se e se limpou e logo correu até um ponto de ônibus teria que ser rápida para que de tempo de chegar antes do começo do jogo .

Corri como uma louca , fui atropelando meio mundo de gente , virei uma rua , um atalho e atravessei como uma louca ...

Sasuke Pov

Andei tranquilamente até meu carro , joguei minha mochila no banco de trás , olhei pro meu ingresso , que emoção meu time no final e eu com o melhor ingresso ! Camarote , valeu apena suborna seu pai no ultimo mês , ele deu partida e pisei no acelerador de repente vejo um vulto e bato em algo , desci do carro rápido e olhei , vi um corpo estirado pensei ''fudeu '' o corpo se mecheu , ela se sentou , era uma menina , bonita por sinal !

_Hinata : Seu idiota , você é doido ?  
Sasuke : Doido ? você que aparece do nada e eu que sou louco ? Sua mãe não te ensinou que antes de atravessar deve olhar para os lados ?

Ela me encarou com cara de '' Putz '' .

De repente vem um vento do nada ! coloque minhas mãos no rosto , a menina também , por que eu sinto que algo de ruim vai acontecer ? quando abro meus olhos vejo meu lindo ingresso voar livremente pela rua :

S/H : MEU INGRESSO !

A menina levantou e correu atrás do ingresso eu que não sou louco fui atrás também , o ingresso voou pra rua de trás , foi voando ater cair lindamente numa fonte ...

QUEM FOI O ANIMAL QUE COLOCOU UMA FONTE NO MEIO DA RUA ?

Encaramos como dois idiotas os ingressos afundarem , ódio subiu e virei :

Sasuke : SUA (píííííííí´) POR SUA CAUSA EU VOU PERDE O MELHOR JOGO DA MINHA VIDA ! EU VOU TE MATAR !

Minha cara não tava muito boa , pois a menina me encarou , se levantou e volto a cena do crime .  
Fui atrás dela , quando chegamos senti falta de alguma coisa ...perai ...

Sasuke : Cadê meu carro ?

Hinata : E eu que sei ? na minha testa ta escrito vidente ?

Olhei ao redor ... PQP roubaram meu carro ! Ótimo so falta me deixarem pelado !

A menina me encarou , e volto a andar :

Sasuke : Perai onde você pensa que vai ?

Hinata : Vou pro estádio !

Sasuke : Se você não viu , nossos ingressos afundaram ...

Hinata : Querido , pra isso existe cambista ! - os ingressos foram vendidos em menos de 8 horas – Você vem ?

Não tive outra opção , segui a menina , caminhávamos em silencio , até que a cega falou:

Hinata : Hinata prazer ! – disse oferecendo sua mão .

Sasuke : hmm Sauke – apertei a mão dela , achei melhor não deixar ela no vácuo vai que ela me joga na pista !

[centro] Narrador [centro]

Os dois continuaram a caminhar até chegar no ponto de ônibus , a rua estava vazia , óbvio a maioria estava no estádio e outros em suas casas para assistir o jogo , chegaram no ponto de ônibus e se sentaram , passou 10 minutos e nada de ônibus , passou mais 5 e nada até :

Sasuke : Vamos a pé ! daqui até o estádio e 20 minutos a pé .

Concordaram e continuaram a caminhar , olharam pro céu logo iria chover forte , continuaram , até que pequenos pingos de chuva começou a cair , logo a chuva caiu fortemente sobre os dois , sasuke praguejou alto , e hinata apenas correu pra debaixo de uma loja , sasuke a encarou :

Sasuke : O que você pensa que ta fazendo ?

Hinata : Me protegendo !

Sasuke : AH mais não vai mesmo , você me fez perde meu ingresso meu carro , meu tempo ! agora vamos – pegou a mão da menina e logo foi puxando a menina até o estádio .

A chuva cadê vez caia mais forte , estava apenas os dois na rua , sasuke puxava hinata , quando a própria apenas batia o queixo de frio , a zuada que a menina fazia estava irritando sasuke cade vez mais ! o menino parou e tirou a camisa :

Hinata : mas oque ... ?

Sasuke jogou a camisa pra menina e mandou ela vestir , continuaram a caminhar , 20 minutos depois , chegaram ao estádio , não tinha mais ninguém :

Sasuke : Só o que me faltava !

O menino chutou uma lata que esta perto dos dois , a lata parou perto de um carro , sasuke encarou o carro , não era possível , era seu carro , o uchiha correu até o carro e olhou através do carro , La estava sua mochila , o uchiha sorriu , olhou ao redor e viu um posto policial foi até lá , a menina apenas olhou a cena e procurou um lugar para se abrigar , estava sentindo muito frio , se sentou abraçou suas perna e colocou sua cabeça em seu colo fechou os olhos .

Sasuke explicava tudo que acontecera , o policial o encarava como um louco , sasuke puxou o policial e mostrou o carro , o policial foi até ele e falou que ia resolver , sasuke sorria , pelo menos seu carro teria de volta , saiu do posto e procurou hinata , olho pro todos os cantos e viu a menina num canto toda encolhida correu ate ela :

Sasuke : vamos hinata , já consegui o carro ! tenho alguns ingressos na mochila , vai dar porá ver a metade do primeiro tempo!

A menina não respondia , o uchiha se abaixou e levantou a cabeça da menina , a menina estava pálida , sasuke tocou em sua testa , estava muito quente , dava pra fritar um ovo .  
Sasuke pegou a menina no colo e carreou até o posto , o policial tinha ido atrás do rapaz que tinha roubado seu carro , sasuke colocou hinata no sofá , e ficou abaixado ao lado da menina , um tempo depois o policial volto informando que havia achado o rapaz que tinha roubado seu carro , e quando a policia o abordou ele confessou , entregou a chave ao uchiha , que pediu ajuda ao policial de colocar hinata no carro , colocou a menina no banco de trás e foi pra sua casa .

Chegando em sua casa , apressou-se em levar a menina para seu quarto , chegando em seu quarto percebeu que ambos estavam encharcados , colocou hinata no seu sofá , a encarou ' me desculpa maas ...''

Tirou o sapato da menina logo depois a blusa , com as bochechas coradas , o uchiha nunca tinha ficado corado , deu graças a deus por a menina estar apagada ! tirou com um pouco de dificuldade sua blusa , deixando expostos seus seios fartos , sobre um sutiã branca que ficara transparente , sasuke encarou já sentido seu ''amigo '' ficando um pouco alterado balançou sua cabeça para afastar seus pensamentos , e foi tirar o short da menina , o short era apertado, sasuke puxou o short expondo sua intimidade sobre uma calcinha de renda branca igual ao seu sutiã , que também ficara transparente por causa da chuva , sasuke se controlava ao Maximo para não fazer um loucura ali , carregou a menina ate sua cama e a colocou sobre a cama cobrindo seu corpo semi-nu , suspirou nunca achou que seria tão difícil tirar uma roupa de uma garota , logo tirou a sua , só estava de calça mesmo , tinha dado sua blusa a garota , tirou os sapatos e depois sua calça ficando apenas com sal Box preta . se deitou ao lado da menina , olhou seu relógio já era 18:15 estava já no fim do jogo , amanha seria o único que não assistia o maior jogo . Encarou a menina ela tremia , colocou seus braços em torno do pequeno corpo , depois de um tempo a menina parou de tremer e sasuke caiu em um sono profundo .

Hinata abre os olhos e sente seu corpo um pouco dolorido , olhou ao redor não reconhecendo o local , tentou se levantar mais algo a prendia , virou-se dando de cara com o rosto do uchiha que dormia profundamente m ela gritou assustado acordando o uchiha , que praguejava por ter sido acordado, estava tendo um sonho tão bom ele e a hyuuga ...

Hinata :O que ta acontecendo ... – logo depois de ter falado a menina se da conta que so esta com as roupas de baixo e puxa o lençol se cobrindo e despindo o uchiha mostrando sua Box , a menina cora .

Sasuke : quando chegamos no estádio encontrei meu carro e fui falar com um policial ..- e contou tudo o que ouve , inclusive por que eles estavam com essas roupas.

A hyuuga sentiu sua bochechas ficarem quente , e se cobrio . Depois de um tempo sasuke emprestou uma roupa a hinata , ambos ficaram sentados no sofá vendo o jonal que passava , informando que o jogo tinha sido cancelado pro causa da chuva , ambos encaravam incrédulos a TV :

Sasuke : Iai que ir semana que vem ver o jogo comigo ?

Sasuke a encarou antes de puxar seu rosto e beija hinata , que sorriu e fez sim com a cabeça .

Continua ou não ?


End file.
